


Please Don't Kill the Owl

by karameiwaku



Series: Letters that Changed Everything [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Correspondence, Depression, Forced Marriage, Gen, Harry is a squib, Manipulative Dumbledore, Runaway Harry, loss of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karameiwaku/pseuds/karameiwaku
Summary: In a moment of weakness, Harry Potter invites Lord Voldemort to a going away raid.
Series: Letters that Changed Everything [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174265
Kudos: 15





	Please Don't Kill the Owl

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this playground or anything recognizable.

Lord Voldemort,

Please don't kill the owl. She brought you good news. She's also possibly the only being that may be able to find me without my magic. I can't keep her where I'm going, but I'd rather the headmaster not have access to her, at least for the next two weeks. After that it won't matter. 

I'm going about this backwards. Please allow me to start over. 

Three weeks ago, the headmaster signed, on my behalf as my magical guardian, a marriage contract. To force me into it, he tied it to my magic with a thirty day deadline. I haven't figured out any way to void the contract. I don't think there is one.

Despite all the headlines proclaiming my impending nuptials, there won't be a wedding this Saturday, unless there's a false groom (I know they have my hair). If so, please let your people do what you do so well. But if they're stewing in their own stupidity, I'd much rather they have the unhindered time to realize what foolish magic he has wrought. 

I've already left the wizarding world. I'm also leaving the country. By the middle of next week, I'll be a squib overseas. I won't be involved in the war anymore. The headmaster will have to find some other pawn.

I never wanted to be part of it. It was always between the two of you anyways.

Good luck. I don't care anymore.

Harry James Potter

**Author's Note:**

> I have clearly read too many manipulative!Dumbledore stories with marriage contracts rewritten by Lady Magic judgements. Sadly, there wasn't a legal loophole in this one for it to be declared invalid.
> 
> Please review. I appreciate grammar and typo notes, and will make corrections as I can. Thank you.


End file.
